


Secret Twin

by Nan_BreadM



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Dylan being a dad to the Horsemen, Dylan is a little shit, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Post-Now You See Me 2, Protective Dylan, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_BreadM/pseuds/Nan_BreadM
Summary: Bruce is alone at the Stark tower until a familiar but surprising guest arrives.What happens if Dylan decided to go to Bruce for help instead of staying with the four Horsemen? And how will the Avengers react knowing that Bruce had a secret twin this whole time.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Dylan Rhodes, Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 133





	1. Reunion.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
Rain patted against the windows of the Stark tower. Bruce was just finishing up on project. Finishing, meaning that he was going to be finished until 2 am. Unless some miracle was going to save him from this hell. Which he doubted since his life was already hell with a massive hulk print in the middle. He sighed rubbing his temples before glancing up at the clock. By now, Tony would have been down here with him but the whole team was at a mission in Germany. Some traces of hydra were found. A yawn escaped the small man, this project was slowing killing him on the inside and would do anything for a cup of coffee. Bruce eventually rose and slowly hauled himself to the kitchen. He fiddled with the coffee machine before giving up and doing it the traditional way. (Damn Tony and his stupid self-controlling machines). Suddenly, a large crash made Bruce nearly drop his coffee. He spun around in alarm, he could feel the hulk squirming under his skin, trying to escape the scientist. He let out a shaky breath.  
  
  
"Dr Banner, there is an intruder on the 4th floor." Bruce gulped putting his coffee on the kitchen side. That was this floor. Was this one of Ross's men ready to take him away? No no, don't think like that Banner...You know what happens when you panic. But he couldn't help it, his heart felt like it was going to rip through his chest. Friday tore him away from his thoughts. "Dr. Banner,the intruder seems to be injured." Bruce blinked looking up at the ceiling like he was staring straight at the AI. "Injured?" He looked around squinting in the dark. "W-Who is this? Look, I can help you. Just don't hurt me, please...For your own safety." Bruce looked around for any exits, in case his intruder did try and attack him. "Attack you? I would know not to attack a big green baby like you."  
  
  
Wait.  
That voice.  
"Friday, turn on the lights!"  
  
  
The lights turned, his vision blurred a little but his gaze quickly landed on the individual who looked exactly like him. If his hair didn't look like a bird's nest but still, it was like staring into a mirror.  
"Dylan?"  
"Heya Brucie."  
Bruce would have gone for a hug if he didn't realise that Dylan had pain written all over his face and looked like a drowned rat.  
"Dylan, what the hell happened or knowing you, what did you do?" A smirk appeared across the other man face but it look more like a grimace. "You always blamed me... for everything." Dylan groaned falling sideways into the nearby table.  
"Dylan!" Bruce nearly didn't catch his brother, this was still new to him. "What happened?"   
  
  
Dylan huffed leaning against his brother. "Tressler and his men put me into a safe and threw me into a river. Y'know, the usual." Bruce felt green veins pulse through his neck. Whoever that Tressler guy was he was, he definitely had to search him up later and get Hulk to throw him to Sakaar. But at the moment, he had to find out the extent of his brother's injuries.   
"Friday, could you check his injuries?" Bruce slid his brother into a chair, A quiet 'son of a bitch' was heard but he simply ignored it.   
  
"Multiple bruises over his body and his body temperature is below 95°F. Should I call emergency services?" Somehow the AI's voice showed slight concern. Tony must be upgrading his machines. "Hypothermia." He noted before taking off his lab coat and put it over Dylan. It was thin but it was an extra layer at least. "Friday, call an ambulance!-" "No!"  
The fifth horseman grabbed Bruce's arm.   
  
"I can't, I'm a fugitive now and It might put the other Horseman in danger!" "You're badly hurt and y-you can die from hypothermia!" Dylan's piercing brown eyes suddenly softened. "Please, Brucie." **Shit** , you know its serious when he pulls out the Brucie card. Then again, he was an expert in that type of area.  
Bruce sighed. "Fine, but if you die on me Dylan then I will get hulk to kill you again. You understand?" He helped his brother out of the chair and moved him towards the elevator.  
"Friday, could you turn up the temperature in my room?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
"S-so, you lost your job, got put on a FBI watchlist and pissed off a millionaire and his son...Sounds like something you would do." He purposely pressed an icepack onto Dylan's chest. Dylan hissed nearly jumping out of the cocoon of blankets that Bruce has imprisoned him in. He was always the motherly type between the two brothers. "Little shit! Why are you applying an ice pack on me? Wasn't I suffering from hypothermia before?" "Maybe I'm trying to kill you faster. You certainly are trying to." The scientist sent his twin an icy glare that was definitely colder than the water his brother was plunged into.  
  
  
"Scumbag."  
  
"FBI watchlist Scumbag"  
  
"Giant green rage monster scumbag."   
  
"Go ahead, piss him off." He sighed pinching the top of his nose. He felt like his head was about to explode and it wasn't from the Hulk this time. "I'm worried about you everyday because you never actually tell me what's wrong until the thing actually happens. Hell, you never speak to me unless something happens."  
Dylan huffed playing with the corner of a blanket. "I am trying to protect the Horsemen."  
  
Bruce stood up clearly offended. "What? You would rather protect the Horsemen who are a group of people who do magic tricks but not talk to your family?"  
"They're my family!"  
"So I'm not then? H-How am I surprised?"  
Dylan grabbed Bruce's arm and pulled him closer. "Brucie, look at me." It took Bruce a while but he eventually gave in and looked at his brother in the eyes. The fifth Horsemen's shoulders slumped. He hated seeing the hurt in Bruce's eyes, he saw too much of that when they were children. "You're my baby brother and I will **never** stop protecting you, if its from other people or even yourself. But just like how you see the Avengers as family. I see the Horsemen as family and I would do anything to protect them."  
  
  
Silence grew over the two brothers before Bruce clutched his brother close to him. Encasing him in a big hug. "I hate you so much." He rested his chin on his shoulder. "I hate how you always call me Brucie and say the most convincing things all the time." Dylan chuckled returning the hug. "You don't hate me or you wouldn't of helped me." He pulled away and ruffled Bruce's brown curly hair. "Though, you were always the caring type. Always wanted to help people with or without science. I remember when I fell when I was younger and you got out that cute little med kit out." He smiled softly at the memory.  
  
Bruce shook his head clearly annoyed by the memory. "We were five and I'm not your baby brother. We are twins, we were born on the same day."  
  
"You will always be my baby brother. I don't care if it make sense or not."  
  
The scientist stared at the man below him for a moment.   
  
"Move over Dylan."  
  
Dylan raised an eyebrow before shuffling sideways on the bed. Bruce made a huff noise while sliding next to his brother. "I can turn into a big, angry green mutant and you can confuse the FBI with card tricks. Nothing makes sense anymore." He rested his head on his shoulder. Dylan glanced at Bruce before wrapping an arm around him.  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
"Dr.Banner, Mr Stark would like to speak to you."  
  
Bruce eyes shot open at the AI's voice. "W-what?" He glanced over at Dylan, he was fast asleep. Which was good, he can finally not be pecked in the head for once. Bruce slowly and quietly slid out of his brother's grasp and towards his desk. "I-I thought they were supposed to be back from the mission tomorrow morning?" He left his glasses somewhere around here.  
  
"Dr.Banner, its 10:30 Am."   
  
**Oh**.  
  
"Would you like me to contact Mr Stark? He was trying to contact you but you were sleeping." Friday almost sounded amused. Why did Tony give his AI's minds of their own? Wouldn't be surprised if Friday became another Vision. "Y-Yeah, he's probably got some science project stuff for me." He quickly walked over toward the door and locked it. Just in case.  
  
"Bruce!" A telegraphic video of Tony's face appeared in his room, thank god for Friday for not putting his camera on or it would of gotten awkward real fast.  
"Bruce, where the hell are you? We haven't seen you since yesterday and you're missing out of Steve's french toast! I am a Lucky charms kinda guy but when I tasted it. I really felt like Steve's french toast just took my virginity again."   
  
Thanks for the detail Tony.  
  
"I really didn't need t-that much detail Tony and I was just working late again."   
  
"But you weren't in your lab when-"  
  
"Holy shit, is that Tony Stark?"  
  
Bruce quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Dylan's face before making a very aggressive shush sound.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"You just said 'Holy shit, is that Tony Stark?' "  
  
Damn you Dylan and our twin genetics. "I-I don't remember saying that."  
  
Tony narrowed his eyes with a piece of french toast hanging out of his mouth.   
"Why isn't your camera on?" He mumbled with his mouth full of toast.  
  
"Error probably."  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Anyway, come down for late breakfast. Everyone is waiting for you and like I said..."   
He dangled the half eaten french toast in front of the phone like he was teasing a dog with a bone. "Steve's sexy french toast."  
  
Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm not that hungry, even for...'Steve's sexy french toast.' "  
  
Tony grinned before turning his phone onto Thor. The God was leaning against the kitchen side with a poptart in his mouth. "Not even for your big buff God boyfriend?"  
  
Dylan choked on his own spit. "You're banging Thor?-"  
  
"Goodbye Tony." Bruce quickly ended the call and turned to his brother. His face was flushed with embarrassment and anger.  
"Holy shit, you're banging Thor!" Bruce quickly covered his face with his hands.  
"I hate you."  
  
"It seems that you're burning up Dr.Banner. I suggest trying to cool down." He swore he heard the AI chuckle.  
  
  
"I hate you too Friday."  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>


	2. Planning.

  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
Danny paced around the backroom of the joke shop. It has been too long since Dylan has left the other horsemen after the near attempt on his life. Danny looked up at the others. They were usually arguing or playing with card decks. But now, they were all silent. The eerie silence made Danny sick to his stomach. He couldn't just stand for another second.  
  
"Guys, We need to go out there and find Dylan." Merritt sighed, spinning his hat with his hands.  
  
"Atlas-"  
  
"N-No, I am sick of waiting for Dylan's body to just turn up on our doorstep!"  
Jack flinched, he didn't want to think about that. Dylan was like a father to him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had died now. He had lost too many people.  
  
"That won't happen."  
"But it could happen if we just keep standing around! Tressler and his son might have already captured him..." Danny glared at the other three horsemen. "Have you guys already given up? Given up on Dylan?"  
Merritt scoffed, he dusted off his hat before putting back on his head.  
  
  
"What? like what you did?"  
  
Danny narrowed his eyes before charging across the room to meet Merritt's eyes. "W-what did you just say to me?"  
Lula stood up cautiously, laughing nervously.  
"Come on now boys..." She rested a hand on Merritt's shoulder. "I am sure Merritt didn't mean that."  
She glanced at the older man. "Right?"  
  
  
Danny held up his hands like he was surrendering. "No, he's right. If it wasn't for me and my massive ego." He sighed. "If I didn't trust Walter!"  
"We wouldn't have gotten into this mess." He stared at the ground with guilt. "I nearly got Dylan killed."  
  
Suddenly, determination shone in his eyes. "And I want to make sure it doesn't happen again, but I need help doing that." The horsemen glanced at the others. "I-I get it if you don't want to-"  
  
  
"I'm in."  
  
  
Danny looked up in surprise, Merritt was using his signature smile at him. Lula squealed while bounced over to Danny in excitement.  
"Of course, I'm in too."  
  
"Make that three." Jack nodded in agreement before walking towards them.  
"Let's do this."  
  
Merritt glanced between them all. "Hold on a sec tiger. We don't even know where Dylan is."  
  
  
"I have an idea on where he could be."  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  
Dylan buttoned up a shirt that he borrowed from Bruce. It wasn't anything exciting. It was just a plain white button-up shirt. He also was wearing some black trousers that were way too big for him. He was pretty sure they were for Hulk emergencies. Thank god for belts.  
"You know, you have a weird fashion sense..."  
  
He watched Bruce through the mirror.  
His brother didn't bother to turn around, he was too busy typing on his keyboard.  
  
"At least I have some kind of fashion sense!" Bruce shouted from across the room. Dylan nearly missed it but he swore he saw Bruce smirk. He burrowed his bushy eyebrows.  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bruce slowly spun around in his office chair and gave Dylan a blank look.  
"You look like a homeless man."  
  
Bruce wasn't wrong though, his short, black, greying, hair was a mess and really needed a hair cut. His scratchy beard doesn't look to swell either. He doesn't remember the last time he actually shaved his beard. While staring at the mirror, he could see that his skin was slightly pale. It was probably from last nights 'skinny dip'.  
He turned around walking towards his brother.  
  
"What are you even doing anyway?"  
  
Bruce pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose before spinning back to his laptop.  
"I was searching up that Tressler guy, seems like he has a good reason to hate you guys." He scrolled down the news article from 2013.  
"You stole forty mil from his bank account and rained it on the audience right in front of him."  
  
Dylan grinned remembering Tressler's face on TV. "That bastard deserved it, all those people suffered because of him. The horsemen did the right thing that night."  
  
"It only costed nearly your life and your job." Bruce sarcastically said while facing his brother.  
  
Dylan rolled his eyes while grabbing his coat. "The FBI wasn't my job, being a horsemen is." He put his arms through the sleeves of his thick coat.  
"Anyway, I need find my friends so we can steal back that stick."  
  
Bruce stood up from his office chair. "Whoa whoa, where even are your friends? And what kinda stick are we talking about here."  
Dylan fidgeted with his hands. Bruce didn't need to know about the stick. The twin cleared his throat before speaking up.  
  
  
"China."  
  
  
Bruce didn't believe him at first but then it suddenly hit him. "Hold on a second."  
  
"Never mind, Brucie everything is fine-"  
  
The curly haired brother stood in front of the short haired one. "You're telling me that you flew all the way from China to New York while soaked to the bone?"  
Dylan scratched the back of his neck. "Its not really that bad-"  
"Not that bad!?" Bruce was lost for words, last time he was this speechless was when Thor nearly set the kitchen on fire trying to use a toaster. How could someone so protective be so careless about himself?  
He couldn't believe he was suggesting this but these were urgent times.  
  
"I think its time you got the Avengers to help you."  
  
Dylan snorted before laughing loudly, he was practically wiping tears of joy. "Brucie, I never knew you were the funny type. That was a good joke."  
"I am being serious here, You're getting followed by the FBI and some people who want kill you!"  
Dylan threw his arms up in the air. "That's the reason why I am not asking the Avengers!"  
  
"The Avengers get orders from the Government who are also ordering the FBI around. Its too risky, it might get us all caught."  
  
Bruce took his brothers shoulders with a firm grip. "Tony won't allow the Government or the FBI touch you. Why do you think I haven't been taken yet? Tony and the other Avengers protected me from the Government. Especially Ross. They would do it for you and your friends."  
  
 **Ross.** That name always made him angry. That guy was the reason why Bruce was so nervous and jittery all the time. "I remember that son of bitch. If I ever see him in person, I would love to punch his lights out for even touching a single atom of you."  
Bruce frowned while pulled away from Dylan and crossed his arms. "H-he's now secretary of state, so I'm even scared going on missions. Never mind walking down the street."  
  
"There's always a spare room waiting in my apartment. You will have to get used to the other horsemen but you have already met them."  
  
"N-no, I am sick of running, and you should be too. Just think about it okay?" He sighed looking down at the floor.  
  
Dylan didn't respond, he knew Bruce was trying to protect him and keep him out of trouble. But he always been okay in the shadows, the sidelines. That's probably way he hasn't been caught yet. Well, he was caught once but that was different.  
  
He smiled softly. "Love ya Brucie."  
  
Bruce looked up towards the noise. "Love you too-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence. His brother disappeared into thin air.  
The door was locked, how the hell did he even?..  
  
It doesn't matter.  
  
Why does he even question it?  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
Thaddeus Bradley stirred the glass of wine in his hands. He wasn't the posh type, he was more into a glass of beer more than over expensive wine.  
"So, is there a reason why you called me here?" He looked up at the man across the table of him.  
  
"You know exactly why I called you here." It wasn't rocket science that Tressler needs his help to find the five horsemen. He could tell that Tressler was desperate too. "Do you have any idea where they are?"  
Tressler poured himself another glass of wine.  
  
"I have no idea." Bradley wasn't lying. Well, he was half telling the truth. He had no idea where the four horsemen are at the moment. Except for Dylan of course. How did you really think Dylan got to China to New York?. Plus, it wouldn't be much fun revealing where he is. He was a trickster after all.  
  
Tressler huffed in annoyance. "These slimy weasels escaped again and are in hiding. I have no idea how the fifth one escaped but when I get my hands on him." The rich man took a sip of his wine. The bitter taste matched his mood.  
  
"Give me anything that could lead them out of their hiding holes. I will pay you a good amount of money for it."  
  
Bradley leaned backwards into the chair while staring at the other man. His thoughts were right, Tressler was desperate. That man would do anything for revenge on the horsemen. It was quite amusing actually, the fact that even after all these years. Tressler still wanted horsemen blood splattered all over his fancy expensive suit.  
  
He took out a brown envelope from his coat and slid it across the table to Tressler.  
  
Tressler examined the envelope before ripping the top off. He scanned through the multiple of pictures and sheets of information. The man then lightly threw them on the table. "Isn't this man from that group in New York?"  
  
"Avengers." Bradley noted placing his fingers onto the picture. "This man is called Bruce Banner, he looks familiar doesn't he?"  
He smiled already seeing the mischief in the other man's eyes. "He's Dylan Rhodes' brother. Twin brother."  
  
Tressler's eyebrows rose in surprised. They drastically did look the same. It was quite shocking that no one has seen this connection until now. "I see." He narrowed his eyes, scanning through the picture as if it was supposed to give him all the answers.  
"Does this man know where the horsemen are?"  
  
"Possibly." Bradley crossed his arms. "You see, Dylan loves his brother dearly and would do anything to protect him. If you know, something would of happened to him. It would make him and the four horsemen crawl out of hiding." He didn't know if this would actually work. But he did assume that Dylan cared enough about his brother to go straight to him after what happened in China.   
  
"But since he's part of the Avengers, it will be hard to-"  
  
"That won't be a problem at all." Tressler held up a gold ringed hand. "I am a rich man, meaning I will attract other rich men." He smirked.   
"For example, Tony Stark."   
  
Tressler greedily put the pictures and information back into the envelope and putting into his blazer pocket.  
"A simple party will attract him and his friends. Tony Stark likes to be complimented and adored like a clingy puppy. My men will do the rest. You know, the messy bits."  
  
"I see."  
  
Bradley stood and straightened his coat. "If you get caught, they will punish you Mr Tressler."  
  
"Here's the catch Mr Bradley."  
"I won't get caught."  
  
He decided not to comment. He dipped his hat forward in a farewell before leaving the bar.

  
  
Tressler watched the black man leave before pulling out his cellphone.  
  
  
  
"Walter, tell our men to send out invites. **We have a party to organise.** "  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Side note: If theres any other Marvel ships or NYSM ships that you want me to add. Just comment down below.


	3. Set up.

  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
Tony sunk into the silver chair with boredom written all over his face.  
Fury had set up a meeting for all the avenger.  
  
You know, he was having a great morning until Fury decided to piss in his coffee and ruin Steve's sexy french toast.  
Talking about Steve's sexy french toast.  
  
"Is there a problem Fury?" Steve crossed his arms staring at the man in front of him.  
"Is there another mission?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
Clint muttered before Natasha elbowed his side.  
  
Fury cleared his throat.  
"Recently, SHIELD has been closely been looking at these magicians."  
  
Tony blinked before raising an eyebrow.  
"Magicians?"  
  
Fury nodded towards Maria who brought up the documents and placed them at the big meeting.  
"These are the four horsemen and their leader Dylan Rhodes."  
  
Bruce nearly just hulked out there and then. What the hell did they do to get on SHIELD'S radar? He swallowed his fear and picked the picture up of Dylan. It's been three hours since he met him. How could he cause more trouble?  
  
Clint stared at the pictures baffled. "We have fought evil forces and aliens and now we are suddenly tracking down magicians?"  
  
"These magicians robbed three banks in a whole week."  
Tony whistled, "Damn, I wish we had that kind of power."  
  
Fury shifted from his office chair and slowly walked towards Bruce. "They're going to attack Mr. Tressler's party tonight."  
"Dr. Banner?"  
  
Bruce snapped out of his thoughts. His gaze wandered from the picture to Fury.  
  
"Is there any information that you would like to share with us?"  
  
"I-I don't have any information, sir."  
  
Fury narrowed his eye at the scientist. "Are you sure? You were looking at your doppelganger for a long time."  
  
Bruce frowned deeply, he decided not to comment and threw Dylan's picture back on the table.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
Clint picked up the picture. "This guy looks exactly like you! These guys must have some powerful magic."  
  
Bruce stood up suddenly. "I need to go." He blurted out. "I-I have work and-"  
  
"Sit down Dr.Banner."  
  
Bruce grew stiff as the whole room stared at him. He needed to go, he needed to breathe! "I-I-"  
  
"If you leave this room then I'll get my men to drag you into a cell."  
  
Bruce hesitated before sitting down. Embarrassment and anger washed over him, how can he sit here while they just talk about his 'doppelganger' or whatever he called Dylan. His stiff body was suddenly at ease when his hand was given a reassuring squeeze. He glanced at the man next to him and he smiled softly. Thor stroked small circles on Bruce's hand with his thumb.  
  
"Do not stress my beloved, we will leave soon enough."  
  
The smaller man's heart fluttered, he forgot how charming and kind Thor was.  
How did a God love someone like him?  
  
"As you guys may know, Tressler has invited you all to his party. We are there on a **mission.** " Fury's last word was clearly aimed at Tony who just smiled innocently.  
  
"Don't worry Captain crunch, I'll wear the best suit and I will kill them with my handsome looks."  
Tony stood up from the chair and stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
  
Fury could feel a brain cell explode. "Stark, I am being serious."  
  
The billionaire just smirked removing the hidden hand and placed a hand onto Steve's shoulder. "I'm just messing with ya, I'm pretty sure Capsicle here will definitely take the handsome cake." He winked at the man below him.  
  
A confused look masked Steve while staring at Fury. "Sir I-"  
  
Fury just raised his hand while the other is rubbing his temple.  
"Just leave."   
  
  
  
Could this day get any worse?  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
Dylan huffed throwing his keys onto the wooden table.  
Its been a long stressful week. His fingers combed through his greying black curls. He grumbled to himself,  
  
"I'm getting old."  
  
"Yep, its actually kinda shocking how old you are."  
  
Dylan growled before quickly turning.  
"You little shit, how the hell did you get here."  
  
Danny came out of the darkness of the gloomy apartment. "We are magicians Dylan, of course we got here quickly."  
  
Despite the darkness, he could see Merritt roll his eyes.  
"We got here because a friend of yours gave us a free plane ride."  
  
  
Free plane ride? A friend of mine- Bradley.  
  
"Right, friend." He gritted his teeth on the last word.  
  
A female suddenly came out the darkness and scattered her hands over the walls. Her face was quickly recognised when she came into Dylan's view.  
"I know we were trying to look badass and cool magicians coming out the dark like that but I can't see anyone and I'm also scared of the dark."  
  
  
Dylan sighed and switched on the light. The bright light caused the four horsemen to groan in protest. Dylan wasn't even the oldest and he felt like an ageing dad.  
  
  
"Guys guys, can we just chill for a sec? We are kinda stressing the old man out." Jack stayed in the spot he was crossing his arms.  
  
Dylan glared at Jack before sighing in defeat. "Come on, come here you overgrown babies."  
He spread his arms out.  
  
The four horsemen stared at each other before jumping into Dylan's arms. A wheeze escaped the older man below them as they practically squeezed him to death.  
  
  
"G-guys GUYS!"  
  
  
He patted their backs in alarm as he felt his soul slowly drift from his body. They pulled away with smirks on their face as they watched their friend breath for air. These guys are defiantly will be the death of him one day.  
"So, I know you all didn't just come here just for me. Whats the catch?"  
  
Danny frowned. "We did come here for you."  
His brown eyes were full of sorrow as he stared at the older man in front of him.  
"It was my fault back in China, You nearly died because my of big ego. All the things I said...Weren't true."  
  
Dylan scanned the man in front of him before squeezing Danny's shoulder.  
"I know ya didn't mean it kid. All that matters now is that we are together and have nothing to worry about."  
"Unless there is something to worry about."  
  
Jack scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Well, ya right and wrong..."  
  
Lula jumped into his view like a attention seeking puppy.  
"You see, Tressler's has a big party tonight which is like a big money grab but we then found out the Avengers were invited which means something big is happening."  
  
Dylan blinked at the rambling female magician. She really likes to talk huh?  
"Avengers, like all of them?"  
  
Merritt stretched his arms before falling onto the couch.   
"Should be, Why do you think Tressler wants them to come?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Maybe try and get a good image on him? He probably just wants the Avengers to watch his back."  
  
"No no, they won't do that." Dylan actually didn't know that. All he could know is that they were plotting against him but he knew Bruce would try and protect them.  
  
"We got to make sure that it won't happen. We need to go undercover, go into their files and check them out."  
  
Dylan shook his head. "I can't, you know I can't."  
Danny opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Dylan's brother was quite a touchy subject amongst the horsemen. It wasn't even a big deal but to Dylan it was like if someone mentioned his brother's name the earth would explode. Silence filled the air before a chirpy voice quickly cut it.  
  
"Should we get to planning then? Because I have dibs on distracting Thor or maybe Captain American."  
She giggled as a faint blush crept on her cheeks.  
  
Jack huffed crossing his arms in clear jealously. "I am way better looking than them."  
  
Dylan smiled softly shaking his head at the younger man. He still can't believe he was so fortunate to have this 'family'.  
"So, you got any ideas guys? Any ideas that won't us get caught? This isn't like any other bank down the street."  
  
Jack smirked lifting up a file from his coat. "I stole a little something from your friend. I think we will find everything we need in here."  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
A grumbled escaped the small scientist as he struggled with a black tie while staring in the mirror. He wasn't fond of parties like his best friend was. He should've of declined the mission when he had the chance.  
  
His fingers stroked through his greasy brown curls. Even though that he took a shower a couple minutes ago, he was sweating bullets. Actually bullets.  
He doesn't know if its from the thought of the party or maybe the aftermath.   
The suit he was wearing wasn't the best in his opinion. It was a generic black and white suit, but its the only suit he had.  
  
"Banner."  
  
A smile crept onto his face. "We are dating Thor, I think you can call me Bruce now."  
  
Strong, warm, muscled arms wrapped around Bruce, keeping him safe from the dark thoughts that were taking him away.  
The small man let an approved noise and relaxed into the God.   
  
"How did you fall with a someone like me Thor? There are more better looking people out there."  
  
A low gruff of a chuckled escaped the taller man.   
His soft lips were pressed against the pale skin which caused the man under him to jolt and let out a small noise.  
  
"T-thor!"  
  
Thor snuggled into the Scientist neck. "You're too harsh on yourself Bruce. I see the most beautiful, smartest and stunning man I have ever shone my eyes on."  
  
Bruce's heart swelled and a blush brushed across his cheeks. He turned and look up at the God's odd coloured eyes. God damn he was handsome.  
"Thank you..." His words were quiet but genuine. He scanned his boyfriend, he was wearing a maroon coloured suit that made his muscles pop perfectly. His golden hair had grown out since Sakaar and it was now long enough to braid.   
  
Thor pressed his soft lips against Bruce's chapped ones. The kiss sent electric running down the Doctor's spine.  
It felt like heaven in one kiss.  
  
Until the door was swung wide open.  
  
Tony cat whistled storming in like he owned the place. (Technically it was but that wasn't the point.)  
"How's the happy trinity?"  
  
Bruce whined while quickly pulling away as his face grew a bright tomato red. "Tony why?.."   
He loved Tony to bits but for fucks sake. Can't he give him a bit of privacy?  
  
"Sorry to disturb you lovebirds but we gotta go and I don't want to be late judging how rich the alcohol is."  
  
They both rolled their eyes before giving each other a quick peck on the lips.   
  
"Lets go."  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  
Expensive suits flashed like a lighthouse demanding attention. It looked more like a business advertisement than actually party.   
Bruce tried to keep his cool and walk through the hundreds of business men and women talking about their money like its a trophy.  
Did he already say that he hated parties?  
  
He squinted through until he could see a familiar face. "Nat!"  
A breathless gasp escaped the man as he stood beside his friend.  
  
Natasha seemed to be concentrating on something else. Her sharp gaze was stabbing into an old man who was talking to Tony. The older one seemed a lot more familiar to Bruce.   
  
"Is that?"  
  
"Yep, Tressler."  
  
He glanced at the red haired woman. She looked beautiful tonight, her bright red hair was in a tight tidy bun and her skin was white as snow. She looked as icy as her gaze. They both matched the striking blood red lipstick she wore on her plump lips. Her body curves matched great with the Russian blue dress she decided to wear. Looked like a true Goddess.  
  
"This party seems too random."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
The rim of the wine glass touched her bottom lip as she thought.  
  
"This party seems like it was planned at the last second. Like they knew we were coming or knew something else coming."   
  
"Like a set up?"  
  
The assassin stayed silent still watching the men. "I'll be back."  
Before he could say anything she had already disappeared into the crowds of suits.  
  
A sigh escaped the scientist, this party was making him nervous. It didn't help that all his friends were spread out and hidden in the crowds. The smell of alcohol was thick too and it was making him nauseous.   
  
"Dr. Banner!"  
  
The name snapped him out of his thoughts, he turned around to be face to face with a young man.  
They wore a more casual look more than the other people in the room. He was wearing a cream blazer that had a black shirt underneath.  
His hair was a light chocolate brown and was it looked like it was styled carefully. The young man also wore a smile that was kind but had mischief behind it as well.  
  
"I am a big fan of your work!" Their British accent was thick as they shook his hand.  
  
Bruce chuckled nervously, feeling slightly embarrassed at the sudden attention.  
  
"I-I didn't know that I would meet a fan here...Or have any fans at all."  
  
A sheepish smile suddenly appeared on his face as he pulled his hand away.  
"How rude of me! My names Walter. Walter Marby."  
  
Bruce scanned Walter in front of him, the boy seemed more nervous than he did.   
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yep, parties aren't really my thing y'know?"  
  
A soft smile stretched across Bruce's face. He knew that feeling, he finally feels connected to someone for once.  
"Yeah, parties ain't my thing either. I would rather be stuck in a lab somewhere doing projects."  
  
An excited gaze filled the blue eyed man's vision.  
"I know exactly what you mean! I would be rather checking out new discoveries on my tablet than stay here listen to old talking about their bloody bank accounts."  
  
Walter decided to give Bruce his glass and went to pour himself another.  
"How about we talk somewhere less crowded?"  
  
Bruce stared at the glass, scanning it like it was some kind of weapon from space. Alcohol wasn't always a strong point for him but at this moment in time  
he felt calm and collected. He took careful sip before him and Walter walked out the room.  
  
Roar of voices and glass tapping against expensive tables soon drowned out from the talk of projects and past friends.  
Both of their glasses were empty and were abandoned on the balcony railing in front of them.  
The last time he had a talk like this was Tony. But even Tony didn't feel the same anxieties.   
They both looked out onto the cities, the lights from vehicles and houses made them seem like fireflies from where they were standing. It was kinda pretty.  
  
"Bruce, I have had a splendid time with you but like all stories. They all have to end."  
  
Before he could respond, pain surged up his body making him lean against the balcony rail.   
  
"Brucie boy, have you never been taught to never take drinks from strangers?" Walter picked up Bruce's glass as if to mock him.  
  
He gasped in pain while falling to ground. The pain was unbearable, it was like something was clawing inside his stomach. Tearing his organs apart like fragile paper. He could feel  
Hulk was trying to break free from the back of his mind but somehow it felt like Hulk was chained.  
  
How was that even possible?  
  
"W-what did y-you to me?" Bruce choked out his words as he clutched his stomach hoping that the pain would pass.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Walter held a firm grip onto Bruce's chin and brought him up. His once kind, nervous gaze is was now replaced with insanity.  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you yet. We only get to that part when Dylan finally shows that bastard face of his."  
  
"Y-You k-know-"  
  
Walter had a sickly grin as he placed a finger on his lips. "Hush my friend, save your breath. You will need that later."  
  
Men in black suits gathered around him and pulled him up. Bruce gritted his teeth and looked up with a grimace.  
  
Darkness was consuming his mind, the last thing that he saw was Walter's sick grin and himself getting dragged away.  
  
 **The darkness finally devoured him.**  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! I want to add an extra paragraph because I felt this chapter was a little too short and full of boring bits. Hopefully the chapters will be out quicker this time.


	4. Panic.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  
The uncomfortable warmth of an American summer had set in, the sun beams peaked through orange curtains settling onto a boy with dark curls.   
He huffed as his third attempt at throwing cards failed miserably. He has been practising to please his father, his father was the best magician of all time. He wanted to be exactly like him.  
His father was his idol, the person he loved-  
  
A small but audible knock was heard from the other side of the door.  
  
Dylan stalked his way towards the door and opened it slightly ajar. Brown similar eyes looked back at him with slight sadness. He frowned opening the door wide open to stare at his reflection.  
  
  
"What do you want Brucie?"  
  
  
Bruce bit his swollen lips and rubbed his knuckles through long cotton sleeves. The light through the windows touched Bruce's bruised pale cheek, it would've been a pretty sight if his brother didn't look like he was beaten to a pulp.  
  
Concern was written all over Dylan's face as he pulled himself towards Bruce touching his cheek slighty.  
"Brucie, What happened?"  
  
Even though the touch was comforting, he still winced pulling back a bit. His gaze wandered to the stairs and muttered something that Dylan couldn't quite catch.  
Suddenly a crash was heard from downstairs, and then some shouting and then he quickly realised.  
  
"They're fighting again..." He mumbled turning his gaze back to Bruce.   
  
"Was this?"  
  
His brother nodded a bit too quickly for his liking.  
  
Dylan pulled his twin into his room and locked the door. He hated when his parents fought, it always ended in violence.   
Fortunately, he was never in between the violence but Bruce always was and that what he hated the most.  
His brother was the kindest and purest person he ever met. The only other person that could match him was their mother.  
  
Only if his father loved Bruce as he loved him. He never knew why he hated Bruce. Bruce was the smartest and the kindest and yet he was hated the most.  
Was it because Dylan was more into magic and Bruce was more into science? They looked the same. Can't he love them both the same too?  
  
Sniffles snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"A-Are you mad at me too?"  
  
He felt his heart ache and shatter into pieces.   
  
"What? No no."  
  
Dylan quickly hurried over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. He felt Bruce melt into his comfort.  
"I could never be mad at you. Who the hell would be mad at you?"  
  
Bruce buried his face into his brother's cotton shoulder.   
"Dad is always mad at me, I-I just thought since you're more like him that you would be mad at me too."  
  
Damn, His shattered heart just got stamped on.  
  
He slowly pulled away and cupped his brother's chubby chipmunk like cheeks.  
"Brucie, I would never hurt you. Ever."  
  
He wiped some stray tears that escaped Bruce's eyes.  
"Just because you aren't like him does not mean you aren't special."  
  
"And just because I'm more like him doesn't mean I don't love you either."  
"You're my little brother after all."  
  
Even though his face was wet from tears, he gave Dylan a questioning look.  
"B-but we are the same age? H-how.."  
  
Dylan patted his back before hushing him.  
"Go back being sad and let me have this brotherly moment."  
  
A giggle escaped the other boy punching his brother in the shoulder.  
"You're a asshole."  
  
"Whoa whoa Brucie! Did ya kiss mom with that mouth?"  
  
Bruce smiled softly before pulling his brother into a tight hug.  
  
"Love you Dylan."  
  
"Love ya too Brucie."  
  
They stayed like that for a while until a distance voice echoed at the back of his mind.  
  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
Dylan blinked pulling away from the hug but no one was there.  
  
"Dylan?"   
  
**"Dylan!"  
  
  
** His eyes shot open glancing at his surroundings. He was sat at the front of a black car with dark tinted windows.   
The car was parked in a dark alleyway and only the sound of distant traffic could be heard.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Right, the mission.  
  
He grumbled wiping the sweat from his brow.  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
  
Atlas watched his horsemen peers from the security cameras. The original security guard 'went on break.'  
"I'm in position, You guys are ready to move in."  
  
Jack nodded straightening his suit, he walked towards Tony Stark.  
"My target is on sight."  
  
Tony was talking with another man which he recognised as Tressler. He needed to be careful.  
Jack bumped into Tony's shoulder making him drop champagne all over his suit.  
  
"Hey, Watch it kid!"  
  
"I'm so sorry! L-let me just-"  
  
He patted over his suit in a slight hurry.  
  
"Just get off, you owe me a new suit kid."  
Tony pushed Jack out of the way and left the party.  
  
Jack watched him leave and held his mic piece up to his mouth that was hidden in his sleeve.  
"Got the phone, over to you Lula."  
  
A quiet yes was heard over the mic which made Dylan roll his eyes.  
"Keep your hands to yourself Lula."  
  
She pouted while wandering over to a God drinking half the bar. She pushed a strand of hair over his ear and smiled.  
"You guys are such sore losers."  
  
She sat leaned against the bar, her eyes looking up and down at Thor.  
"Heya good lookin'."  
  
Thor looked up from his fifth drink and stared at the woman next to him. She looked familiar but Thor couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Do you want to hear some stories?"  
  
The God grinned clearly interested. Even though Bruce told him not to talk to random people, He was always interest in other midgardians.  
"Are they good stories?"  
  
Lula laughed nodding towards Merrit.  
"Trust me, I have so many good stories! There was this guy called Clark-"  
  
Dylan cringed listening to the story. Poor guy.  
  
Merrit smirked tapping the bottom of the silver platter he was serving drinks from.  
"Eyes on target."  
  
Merrit purposely dropped his tray and let the glasses smash onto the floor.   
"Oh geez, Aren't I a clumsy guy?"  
  
"Do you need some help there?"  
  
Merrit grinned looking up at Steve. Bingo.  
"Yeah, my back isn't like what it used to be."  
  
Steve chuckled helping picking up the tray.  
"Nothing to worry about, Let me help you carry it back to the kitchen."  
  
Merrit patted his back and then moved close to the soldier's ear.  
 **"You hear the sound of glass smashing which is focusing on me-Snap!"**  
  
He snapped his fingers which made Steve focus on the man's face.  
 **"By focusing and following and the flow of my words as you're flowing and floating which is why you're focusing on my command."**  
  
He snapped his fingers again, the man's words echoing in his head made Steve feel drowsy.  
 **"And now you're going to listen to me and sleep."**  
  
Steve suddenly fell to the floor with a thud which made nearby witnesses to gasp.  
"Hey, er big guy just collapsed here!"  
  
Clint pushed through the crowd and shook Steve's limp body.  
"Steve? You alright buddy?"  
  
The assassin put the Captain onto his back. Worry was clear in his features.  
"Someone get a medic or something!"   
  
Merrit stood up and quickly went through the crowds to get to the corridor.   
"I'll get someone!"  
  
He moved into the mic in his sleeve.  
"Mission accomplished boys."  
  
A throat was being cleared in the background.  
"And gals obviously."  
  
Dylan rolled his shoulders trying to clear the cramp.  
"Good job guys, Just need to text-"  
  
"Er guys, big problem."  
  
"What is it Atlas?"  
  
Danny looked closer at the screen, two familar faces were leaving the party and walking down the corridor. They went onto the balcony which was blocked from his view.  
"Psychopath and your doppelganger leaving the party."  
  
Dylan felt something crawl up his spine.  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"Don't know, the camera has been blocked or something."  
Danny tapped on some buttons but none of them seemed to unblock whatever was blocking his view.  
  
Something is wrong, there is no way Bruce would just get up and leave with a random person unless with valid reason right?  
Dylan felt something turn in his stomach.  
"I'm coming in-"  
  
Atlas hissed through the mic.   
"You will ruin the mission!"  
  
Jack was going through Tony's phone trying to find the right contacts. For a billionaire who is all about technology and the best security in the world. He doesn't have a lock in his phone.  
"Guys, this isn't the time."  
  
"Yeah this isn't the greatest-"  
  
Merrit skidded to a halt staring at a women in front of him. She was a sight to look at but something seemed off about her.  
"Ya need help missy?"  
  
She pursed her lips and stared at Merrit up and down.  
"Something like that."  
  
She quickly kicked him in the stomach making him slid across the smooth floor clutching his stomach.  
  
Dylan stopped at the backdoor of the building.  
"Merrit?"  
  
He groaned sitting up by his elbows.   
"Plan B guys..."  
  
He wheezed before throwing his mic across the corridor. If he was going down then he wasn't going to take everyone down with him.  
  
The woman slammed Merrit to the floor with impressive strength.  
"Whoa lady...Ya got some strength. Do ya do yoga or somethin'?"  
  
She glared at the man below him, she elbowed him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.   
"Clint, I need you to shut down the building."  
  
Dylan tapped against his com, thinking that maybe it was a bug or error.  
"Merrit? Merrit!?"  
  
  
Danny cursed under his breath leaving the security room. He pulled off his security uniform and threw it in the nearest trash can.  
"Merrit is down! We need to leave immediately."  
  
Overwhelming dread washed over the former FBI agent as he ran back to the car already starting the engine.  
"Get to the car or I'll be dragging you guys out myself!"|  
  
"And ya see Terry the black one-"  
Lula looked over at the crowds to catch Jack's gaze.  
"Ya know, here's my number."  
  
She put the piece of paper in Thor's uniform pocket and quickly hurried through the crowd.  
  
The God stared down at the paper in confusion.  
"I-I don't have a phone."  
  
  
Danny barged through the backdoor, fear was clear in his features. He ran towards the recognisable black car and ran towards it.  
"Dylan-"  
  
"Get in the car!"  
  
Danny flinched but obliged by getting into the second front seat.  
  
Not soon after two figures ran towards the car and got into the car. They didn't get to even put their seat belts on before Dylan slammed onto pedal and drove off.  
  
Danny glanced at Dylan and swallowed thickly.  
"I-I didn't see the woman...I-I should've seen her or-"  
  
"FUCK, FUCK,FUCK!"  
Dylan slammed his fists against the car wheel, it made everyone else in the car jump.  
  
Jack pulled himself forward holding onto the Atlas's car seat for support.  
"Calm down man, this was no ones fault."  
  
Dylan sniffled pressing his palms into his eye lids.  
"This was my fault! We shouldn't have gone here. Merrit has been taken, M-my brother could be trouble a-and."  
  
A pained scream escaped him and he muffled it with his hands. How could he fuck this up? He was supposed to lead the horsemen and now he just got one of them captured by people who are worse than the police or the FBI.  
  
Danny eyes widened taking the wheel for a second.  
"I-I know this is a stressful moment but can we watch the road?"  
  
Dylan slowly looked up, his eyes raw from tears.  
He was angry.  
  
No.  
  
He was pissed off.  
  
Lula rested a hand on Dylan's shoulder.  
"Hey, if we anything about Merrit then he is probably figuring out his escape plan or something."  
  
She sounded unsure but she couldn't bring Dylan down with her.  
"Look, we can't have our minds in the clouds right now. We are the horsemen! We can figure this out."  
  
The older man sniffed shaking his head.  
"R-right, sorry."  
  
Dylan need a clear head right now or more people are going to get hurt. He couldn't bare that right now.  
"We should get back to the flat and rest."  
  
Danny didn't seem confident.  
"What about Merrit? What if he tells them about us?"  
  
Dylan clutched the car wheel concentrating on the road.   
"He won't do that."  
  
He smirked feeling confidence come back to him.  
  
"I trust him."  
  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  
A dripping noise.  
  
It was getting louder and louder with every drip.  
  
Did someone leave the tap on?  
  
Groaning, Bruce opened his eyes and looking around with hazy eyes. This was the Stark compound.  
He went to move but something restricted him. He pulled his arm again and a clanging noise answered his question.   
  
Why was he chained?  
  
Painful memories started flooding his mind as he pulled against the chains. His arms were chained in the air and his ankles were chained to the floor. He felt his breath pick up and his head started pounding.  
 **  
"Hulk needs out! Banner in danger!"  
  
** He screwed his eyes shut trying to sooth the banging in his head.  
  
"No, stay calm. Its fine...We are fine."  
  
It wasn't fine but a Hulk out isn't the thing he needs right now.  
  
Bruce tried to get a better look at his surroundings. He was definitely in some kind of basement or something by how dusty and old it looked.  
Yet, there was technology that looked brand new. He can cross military off the list.  
  
He couldn't picture what happened, he was at a party and he was talking to someone and then-  
  
Oh.  
  
Now he remembers.  
  
"Is anyone there?" His voice was raspy and raw from deep sleep.  
  
No response.   
  
He hung his head low and stared at the floor trying to find something that could help him.  
But of course since he's Bruce banner.  
  
His luck wasn't that great.  
  
"Sorry for the long wait, its like a riot up there."  
  
Bruce looked up and glared at the man in front of him.  
"Nice to see you again."  
  
Walter chuckled staring at the chained man in front of him. He was out of his suit and was in a black shirt and baggy trousers.  
"Its a shame we couldn't be real friends...Its just that you remind me of someone."  
  
"What do you want with Dylan?"  
  
"Information."  
  
Walter walked around Bruce never looked anywhere else.  
"Just tell use where he is and we will let you. Its as easy as that."  
  
Bruce scoffed, "Go to hell."  
  
Walter clicked his tongue and nodded towards some men that were hiding in the dark.  
"Wrong answer buddy."  
  
Suddenly a punch to the face caused Bruce to grit his teeth. He was used as a lab rat for months, this was just a poke to a cheek.  
"Was that supposed to scare me?"  
  
Blood flowed down his face and started dripping from his chin.  
  
He could tell that he was feeding way to close to a tiger but he wasn't going to rat out his brother.  
He was going to regret this later.  
  
The young man laughed bitterly. "You and your brother are really alike."  
  
"Thought you would get that idea since we are twins and all."  
  
A kick to the stomach made blood escape his mouth. Pain surged up his body as he forced himself not scream or show any weaknesses.  
"Y-You're really trying to make the other guy get out."  
  
Walter clapped his hands. "I mean, go ahead turn into that big green monster and kill everyone including his friends upstairs."  
  
"You sure Hulk is the only monster in this room?"  
  
That earned himself a punch in the stomach, he should stop with the comments.  
  
Walter roughly grabbed the scientist's chin, he felt his nails digging into his skin.  
"We can do this all day until you tell us where Dylan is."  
  
Bruce spat blood in Walter's face.  
"Go ahead, please me."  
  
Walter aggressively wiped his face clearly disgusted.   
  
  
"Get the bat."  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  



	5. Release.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  
Thor glared at the glass where the 'magician' was kept, he couldn't believe that they were playing with him under his nose.  
  
Everyone's noses.   
Steve hasn't woken up yet and is resting in his room at the compound. One of the doctors says that there is nothing wrong with him and he's just sleeping.  
He doesn't believe that for some reason. It feels like one of Loki's magic spells he used to pull on people.  
  
Maybe midgard did have magic. He rested his head onto the cool glass, they haven't found Bruce yet and its starting to worry him.   
Its been hours and he knows somehow that this magician has him and its taking all his might not to fry the guy with his powers.  
  
"How you holdin' up pointbreak?"  
  
Thor lifted his head and turned to see Tony, he changed into a new suit since his old one was 'ruined' by a kid apparently.   
  
"Fine."  
  
Tony glanced up the flickering light above him before looking back at Thor.  
"The electric bill says other wise."   
  
The God mumbled crossing his arms, he needs to make sure his temper doesn't blow up every lightbulb in the building.   
"How is the Captain? Has he woken up from his slumber?"  
  
The billionaire stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled over to where the God was standing.   
"Still acting like sleeping beauty, SHIELDS doing some tests but they all came back normal."   
  
"That is good to hear I guess. Any sign of Banner?"  
  
Tony frowned before shaking his head.  
"Nope."   
  
Thor felt lightning crackle between his fingertips, he could feel the tingles going up his arms. Hes trying his best to control it.  
  
"I ain't doubting Bruce or anything but-" Tony knew he was going on dangerous territory but he needed to get this off his chest.   
"Do you actually think that Bruce is working with these guys? I mean, its strange how all of the sudden he disappears when they show up."   
  
Thor turned in disbelief, was that an actual thought that went through Stark's mind? How could he betray Bruce like that?  
"As his friend, I thought you would trust him the most." He snapped at the smaller man below him.  
"Bruce would never betray us like this, he would never lie like this."  
His eyes widened a bit, did Bruce actually betray them? Did he betray him?  
  
A lightbulb burst above the two men and only Tony jumped at the action.   
"Thor-"   
  
Their conversation was shut short with Clint and Natashta coming through the doors. They were out of their party clothes and in their usual battle uniforms.  
"Jesus, what happened in here?"  
  
The Russian spy glanced between the two men, she could see the tension brewing so she decided not to question it. "We are going to question the guy in there. Tell us some information about Bruce's location and whatever they're planning."   
She passed them opening the door to the questioning room.   
"Come on Clint."   
  
Clint grinned following his spy companion. "Can I be good cop and you be bad cop?"   
  
Nat rolled her eyes pushing Clint into the room. "Just get in Dork."  
  
The older man stared up at the two people that were going to interrogate him. He still had the suit on from the party and his bald head had some stitches from Widow's attack.  
He pulled at his restraints before smiling, Nat and Clint both glared at the grinning man at the table.  
  
"Well, nice seeing you too."  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  


  
The basement looked damp and worn out, it looked nothing like the building upstairs. He knew that Walter couldn't of took Bruce too far away from the main building since it would look suspicious. That damn psychopath would of course have some creepy basement for people.   
Walter's men had left a few hours ago but that doesn't mean that they haven't left the main building.   
Dylan huffed dragging himself through the basement, he had to get a grip because he knows what hes going to see up ahead.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, he didn't want to believe it but he knows Bruce is hurt.  
  
Badly hurt.  
  
He also knows that Walter wouldn't back down to please his father and would do anything to get that done.  
It pained him to know that he dragged his brother into his mess. This was his problem and now he's got people he cared about hurt.   
He couldn't lose Bruce, he was the only real family member that he had left, and he would like to keep it that way.  
  
He stopped in his tracks opening his eyes.  
He can hear movement or worse, struggling.  
  
"Brucie?" Dylan whispered stalking forward towards a door. He wanted to make sure it was actually Bruce and not some guard.  
  
Dylan slowly pushed the door which made it creek loudly.   
  
"Shit"  
  
He found Bruce but he didn't want to celebrate.   
Bruce looked sickly and his face was full of bruises and cuts. Blood that still looked fresh dripped from his twin's chin onto the cold stone floor.  
His wrists and ankle were red and raw from the metal chains that kept him up there for God knows how long.   
  
Dylan's legs carried him over to Bruce and concern and panic quickly washed over him like rain.  
"Brucie, what did they do to ya?.."  
When he finds Walter, his fist is going straight into that fucker's face.   
He was about to touch his brother's face when a low growl escaped the other's lips.  
  
"Brucie?"  
  
Bruce suddenly surged forward snarling towards Dylan. This frightened Dylan which made him fall backwards with wide eyes.  
  
"Bruce!?"  
  
Bruce growled staring at his twin with bright green eyes. Dylan realised that Bruce looked bigger than usual and his skin was a murky swampy green. Bright green veins pulsated against Bruce's skin.   
  
Or he thought was Bruce.  
  
If Bruce jump scaring him didn't make him shit himself then this was the moment where he does.  
Hulk wasn't something he was scared of but he knew that Hulk could kill him easily.  
He only met Hulk once and it was in New york and well...  
  
It wasn't the best first impression.  
  
He knew that if Hulk escaped then not only him would be killed. The former agent slowly moved forward and put his hands on his brother's face.  
It earned him a low growl but this time he didn't flinch.  
  
"Come on Brucie, I know your in there. Please just wake up..."  
  
Green eyes softened slightly but other from that he didn't change.  
Suddenly he heard shouting and footsteps from the distance and he cursed turning around.  
  
"Bruce! Come on, this isn't the time for a Hulk out!"  
Bru- Hulk snapped at him which made him stop and stumble back a bit. He didn't want to but he was debating to leave him or not.   
His thoughts were interrupted when men burst through the doors and raised his guns at Dylan. They shouted something at him but he didn't listen.  
He slowly stood up and quickly threw some cards that hit a man in the face and stunned them.  
The other man shot him in the shoulder making him fall backwards.  
  
Dylan groaned in pain clutching his bloody shoulder. He could feel blood rapidly leave his body and his sight was looking dazed.   
Was this it? Was he going to die knowing he failed the horsemen? His brother? The eye?  
  
The men froze staring over him. Confusion was written over his face until it quickly turned to fear as he heard an ear piercing roar.  
  
He watched as Hulk pulled and ripped the men apart with ease. He always wondered if Bruce could see what Hulk was doing or was in control of what Hulk was doing.  
  
The scene got darker and darker until he finally fell unconscious.   
  
  
  


<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  
Merrit had a shit eating grin while staring at the two Avengers that stared straight at him with deadly and careful eyes. Any other person would be scared shitless where they sat but Merrit has had many interrogations in past. This wouldn't be any different.   
  
"So, we just going to do a staring contest? I have been known as the best at staring contests."  
  
Neither of the two Avengers even moved an inch at the joke. I guess they were tougher than they looked.  
  
Clint huffed crossing his arms, "This isn't the time for funny business. Why were you at the party?"  
  
"Come on, I wanted to get bit of the action? Can't an old man party?"  
  
He grinned seeing Clint's patience slowly running out already. "My friend is unconscious and another one is missing and you think this is the time to joke?"  
  
Merrit shrugged, "I don't know anything about your missing friend." He was telling the truth after all, he does look sketchy but theres nothing to hide.  
  
"What about the horsemen?" The Russian spy finally spoke glaring at the older man. She looked like she could kill him in a few seconds.  
  
"Horsemen who?"  
  
Clint glanced at Natasha and raised his eyebrows and then glanced at Merrit.  
She slowly stalked over to Merrit before slamming his head onto the metal table.  
  
"Hey lady! Whats with you and brute for-"  
  
Natasha pressed his head harder into the metal table. "If you wont tell us where Bruce is or where the horsemen is then this will be the most tamed punishment you will be given."  
  
He shivered, her voice was as cold as the metal table his face was being crushed against to. Even though he would probably get murdered not telling the truth, his family's lives were on the line and he would never rat them away.  
  
"I don't know where your friend is!" His voice was muffled by the metal table.  
  
Natasha hissed digging her nails into his scalp. "Stop giving us bullshit!"  
  
All the seriousness that were in the room came to a halt when Clint stood up for a second and then started playing an invisible violin. He looked like he was in another world.  
  
Merrit burst into laughter looking at the scene while Natasha just stared at Clint with disbelief and confusion.  
"Clint?.."  
  
Clint didn't respond to the name and just kept playing his invisible violin dancing to music that must be in his head.  
If that were a real violin then I'm sure he would be good at playing it.  
  
His laughter died out and the assassin decided to pull his head up and slam it back onto the metal table. He let out a cry of pain.  
  
"What did you do!?"  
  
"You said it! Not me.."  
  
Pure anger fuelled the woman and she let go of his head roughly and stormed out of the room. She then returned with two more people which he guessed were the other Avengers.  
  
The golden haired one just stared blankly at the scene while the smaller one just burst into laughter, he could swear that he had tears in his eyes.  
  
Tony slapped his knee laughing loudly. "Fri, record this for my embarrassing moments folder!"  
  
Thor glanced at Tony and Nat, "Why is the archer doing that? Is this magic that Fury told us of?"  
  
The billionaire snorted, "Don't know but I know I'm going to show Clint next time he steals my cookies."  
  
Nat smacked Tony on the back of head and glared at him afterwards. "We have two Avengers out because of magic tricks!"  
  
"Imagine defeating aliens and yet you got defeated by the word 'bullshit' "  
  
The female assassin slowly turned and gave the older man daggers. He also saw the other two sink into their positions from the daggers.  
  
It was a bit of a blur for Merrit, all he could remember was himself getting strangled by a angry crazy Russian woman and that it took five men to get her off him.  
It throat felt like it was on fire.   
  
He glanced around the room they left him in. He touched his head and hissed in pain. If he didn't have a concussion from the party then he defiantly has one now.  
"For being the 'Avengers' they aren't very gentle.."  
  
A sigh left his lips staring at the door.   
Hopefully the other horsemen will find him soon.  
  
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long! School has been a nightmare but since schools have been closed due to the virus hopefully it wont take months next time.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! It might be a little shorter than the last.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick authors note.

Hi folks! I am so happy with the support I am getting with this story  
and I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I have updated.  
Pretty much, I haven't really been in touch with nysm and don't really know how to write dylan.  
But I really like this story so I'm going to finish it.  
Secondly, if you're a marvel fan and a thor fan, I have some good news.  
I have a thor au story that has angst, love and hopefully a happy ending.  
The story will be called God's can bleed too and that's all I'm giving ya haha.

I'll be updating this story this week as well as 14 days of isolation.  
I hope you have a great day in these horrible times.

-Murray


	7. Reveal

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
When Dylan woke up, he expected to be chained up or be on a nice soft bed. Probably the former. He did not expect to wake up in the arms of a green giant version of his twin brother. That was the last thing he wanted after what he just saw. It wasn't because he was scared of him or anything he was just unsure. Dylan and Bruce never really spoke of Hulk or anything about Hulk really. It was a touchy subject, but then again, everything was a touchy subject to Bruce.   
An attempt to wiggle out of the giant's arms failed as he felt a surge of pain go through him.  
  
Oh right,  
  
He got shot.  
  
Dylan glanced at his shoulder, it was lazily wrapped in some cloth that doesn't look like either of theirs which means...  
Oh god, he was wearing some probably dead guy's shirt. Okay, he was really freaking out now.  
  
"Hey, Put me down now!" He patted the green massive mass of muscle. It felt like he was patting down rock.  
  
A grumble escaped from above him, "Other Banner rest."  
  
"Actually, **Dylan** wants to be put down!"  
  
Hulk huffed, "Hulk going Tower."  
  
"No no, we are both now on the run right now! Especially since you ripped those guys apart which leads to another problem. You're very green and big."  
  
Hulk grumbled and dropped Dylan onto the grassy floor. He landed with a thud and rubbed his shoulder while glaring at Hulk.  
"I am injured."  
  
Hulk just ignored him and started walking forward, "Fine, Hulk going tower. Other Banner stay here."  
  
"I am injured!" He repeated, "Also, what if they don't want you back huh? That party was a disaster and I wouldn't be surprised that sociopath pinned the blame on you!"   
  
The similar rumbling of the ground suddenly stopped but that didn't stop him talking.  
"I know you and Bruce don't want to keep running but this time we have no choice."  
  
Before Dylan could continue, Hulk started shrinking and morphing into a smaller being. Did Hulk really just bail out on him? Or did he take all what he said to heart?  
The half naked smaller body collapsed to the ground, Dylan went to run forward but his shoulder screamed in protest.  
  
"Brucie?"  
  
Bruce whined in response, he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes before looking around. Brown chocolate eyes squinted at the mirror image of himself.  
"Dylan?"  
  
A laugh of relief escaped the twin as he ran towards his brother, his shoulder did hurt but that was the last thing he was worried about. Dylan quickly squeezed his half naked into a tight hug. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to let Bruce slip through his fingers again. This time, he won't let his brother get hurt.  
  
"Dylan, you're suffocating me."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
As Dylan pulled away, Bruce glanced at Dylan's shoulder, the cloth was soaked in blood. "Dylan, you're bleeding, d-did I-the other guy do this?"  
  
"No no, don't worry about that." Dylan held his twin's face in his hands. "We are kinda on the run right now and you're naked."  
  
The scientist face grew red and quickly pulled up his overgrown pants.  
  
Dylan snorted, "You have done more embarrassing things, remember when I took your trunks that one time and-"  
  
"This isn't the time!" Bruce's voice squeaked with embarrassment at his brother's antics. It was a horrible memory that he would not like to remember.  
"Can we go back to the tower? I think the team is looking for me and I think I can get your shoulder checked out at the medical wing."  
  
A long sigh escaped the former FBI agent, there is no way Hulk and Bruce didn't think the same. Dylan refused to take this as a fact.  
"We can't, we are both fugitives now and you know how SHIELD-"  
  
"I know I know! You don't need to keep reminding me! But this time we really need their help okay?"  
  
Bruce stared at his brother, shoulders slumped. "Let the Avengers help you for once, let me help you for once. Please?"  
  
There are two things that Dylan couldn't resist in this world, New York pizza and Bruce's pleading puppy eyes. He did it when he forced him to go to that boring ass science fair when they were younger and now he's doing it now. The tower meant danger for both of them now but it could also take them away from Tressler. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Lets go to the Tower."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"But?"  
  
"How about we go into the Tower without actually letting anyone know?"  
  
Bruce stared at Dylan like he was speaking another language and honestly he had to retrace the conversation that they just had just in case he missed a punch line or anything. But Dylan looked deadly serious. "You want me to sneak us both into my best friends tower, which is probably the most guarded place in the New York?"  
  
"Great plan right?"  
  
Only Tony and Thor has made Bruce scream into his hands and regret his life decisions, but Dylan has really took the cake this time. Break into Tony's tower? Not even Clint can do that properly and he's literally a trained assassin. Also, did he also forget that Tony has a AI system that controls nearly everything in the tower.  
  
"We are going to get caught."  
  
"I have done this a million times, Plus I literally sneaked into the tower before."  
  
"Friday told me that someone broke in, It was me that told her not to call the police."  
  
"See, I totally sneaked in."  
  
  


  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

  
  
A few days ago, Bruce was happy to spend time with his brother. Maybe talk over a drink or maybe a vacation. He did not think he would be running away from British rich men, kidnapped by a sociopath or breaking into his own home. But here he was, breaking into the tower with his twin brother that no one knew about.  
  
Fantastic.  
  
Dylan had made clothes 'appear' on him even though he knew that Dylan had stole them from a clothes store that they walked pass. He was also pretty sure that he had stolen other things as well which at this point, he couldn't really care. The thing that Bruce did care about was Dylan's shoulder. The cloth was heavy with blood and his brother was pale and was fumbling with a pin at the backdoor. Bruce knew that his brother could've done this ages ago if it wasn't for his shoulder.   
  
They did finally get in through the back and was now walking across the commons room. Bruce was hoping that Friday wasn't going to wake up the others. Especially since Dylan was walking slower than usual and-  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Bruce nearly didn't make it in time as he caught his brother from knocking himself out onto Tony's marble floor. Blood was now trickling down his finger tips as he tried to keep his brother steady. A groan of pain responded to his actions and he muttered an apology.  
  
"Can you still walk? The medical wing is a few more floors up."  
  
"I was shot in the shoulder, not the leg."  
  
"You can still bleed out and die you genius."  
  
Their bickering came to an end when the familiar voice of an AI filled the room.  
  
"Dr Banner, I have informed Mr Stark of your arrival."  
  
Well, the medical wing wasn't an option now.  
  
"Okay, Plan B. We are going to take the elevator up to my room since Tony's workshop is right next to the medical wing."  
  
"Right, So I'm bleeding out in your room then?"  
  
The urge to roll his eyes was rising as he pushed his brother into the elevator before punching in the floor number. It was a race against how fast Tony was going to either wake the other Avengers or run to his location. This wouldn't of been a problem if Dylan just asked them for help and not want to sneak around like James bond. As the elevator doors opened, he quickly dragged his brother over to his floor which was fortunately the closest. They walked past his mini lab area and straight into his bedroom. He flopped his brother onto his bed and then told Friday to lock the door.  
  
After Dylan had taken off his shirt, Bruce examined Dylan's shoulder and winced. The bullet hasn't gone through his shoulder which is probably the reason why he hasn't bled out onto his bed yet. He went into his mini bathroom and grabbed some tweezers, a bowl of warm water that had a small towel in it and some bandages. He always had supplies in his room, just in case he did or anyone else did anything stupid.  
  
"We should've went to a hospital instead or you know, asked the avengers."  
  
"I trust you not to let me die Brucie."  
  
Hesitation stopped Bruce for a second before adding, "I gotta take that bullet out, its going to hurt a lot."  
  
"I have been shot before, I can take it."  
  
Bruce frowned not really liking that response. Dylan sighed and gave Bruce a small smile, "I'll be alright Brucie."  
  
Steady hands started to pull on the bullet with the tweezers, as the flesh was pulled on, a muffled scream escaped the other twin. Bruce bit his lip as he pulled on the bullet again, he finally pulled it out and dropped it onto the table next to the bed. Dylan was gripping onto the bed sheets and gritting his teeth from the pain, a sight that Bruce wanted out of his mind.  
  
"I just need to clean it and wrap it up okay? It will be over soon. I promise." He rubbed small soothing circles onto his brother's back. He developed it from Thor when he had his breakdowns, hopefully they could be useful here. Dylan breathing slowed as he nodded in response.  
  
Bruce grabbed the towel and squeezed some water into the bowl before dabbing his brother's wound. He cleaned the dried blood that had crusted onto his skin. As he felt like that wound was clean enough, he put the now red towel into the bowl and picked up the bandages.  
  
As he wrapped around his brother's shoulder, he felt guilt wash over him. Dylan had gotten shot and nearly died because of him. Just because Bruce let his guard down that one time.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Dylan perked his head up, "For what?"  
  
"You got shot and it was all my fault and if I wasn't so clueless then none of this would've happened."   
  
Tears dropped from his chin as his hands trembled. How could he be so useless on his own? Why does every person Bruce loves always gets hurt? Before he could wipe them away, two hands clasped his own.  
  
"Brucie, I dragged my problems to you which got you kidnapped. If there is anyone to fault, it would be mine. And even if it wasn't, I still would've searched for you no matter what and I will keep doing it in the future. Because you're my little brother, my twin, my other half."  
  
Bruce let out a wet chuckle and pulling away his hand to wipe his face.  
"You're only a few minutes ahead from me."  
  
"Sounds like I'm still older to me."  
  
A knock interrupted their moment, Bruce turned his gaze to the door. The knock suddenly had gotten louder and more aggressive than before which made Dylan's brotherly protective instincts to kick in. He clutched onto his brother's arm.  
  
"Who is it?" Bruce called.  
  
"Bruce? Its me Thor."  
  
The knot quickly undone in his stomach as the familiar voice soothed his nerves.   
  
"Thor."

"Please open the door Bruce."  
  
He glanced at his brother who gave him a worrying glance. If Thor out of all people was pleading then something must be wrong.  
"Thor, I'm just tired from hulking out. I'll speak to you in the morning-"  
  
A new voice from the door and he soon realised it was Tony.  
"Look green bean, if you don't open this door, I'm going to ask Friday to open it for us."  
  
The grip on Bruce's arm grew tighter and it was starting to hurt.   
  
"We need to leave."  
  
"Dylan, this is the only door on the whole floor. Unless you want to jump out the window with a busted shoulder."  
  
A chorus of voices came from behind the door, he could recognise them all. Did Tony really wake up the whole tower for him?  
Suddenly a loud curse came from a female voice before the door came crashing down which made Bruce and Dylan jump backwards in surprise.  
  
"Romanoff," The billionaire looked like he was going to shit himself. "That was a handmade designed door! Do you know how much that costs?"  
  
The commotion quieted down as he the team stared at the twins in confusion. An awkward silence laid thick above them before Tony spoke up.  
"I know we are all sleep deprived but, we are all seeing double right?-"  
  
Not being able to hold it in, a nervous chuckle escaped Dylan.  
  
"Hi?"

  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

**Author's Note:**

> Comments good or bad are appreciated!  
> Kudos too C:


End file.
